The Phantom of Watersong
by My5cookies
Summary: We were told what happened when Salem challenged Mayor Rose to a battle of song, but do you know the whole story? Dive into this story to figure out the cold, hard truth. Rated K for mild swearing
1. The Thorn

_I've always loved the Drawn to Life series, and Salem has always been my favorite character. The flashback where we see Salem challenge Mayor Rose was my favorite scene, and I wanted to expand upon it based on what I think happened. Hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it._

* * *

><p>The beautiful village of Watersong was known for many things. From it's elegant architecture to the ancient Skylamp Gong. But by far, the most important part of Watersong was the music. The gift of song all Raposa received at birth. Wherever you went in Watersong, you could hear breathtaking music. A chorus of children could make your heart flutter, a man singing about love could make you weep, and if you were lucky, the mayor of Watersong would be out on her patio; singing about the prosperity of Watersong. All voices sounded like a shrieking cat compared to Mayor Rose's voice. For generations, Watersongs mayor's voice had blessed the land. Each generation improving from the last. Not only was the voice of the mayor so beautiful, but it was also a vital part of Watersong. For if the Mayor was unable to sing, Watersongs very existence would come to an end. So each mayor of Watersong guarded his or her voice. They took care of their health, and never did anything if it could harm their voice. But Mayor Rose was different. She dripped vanity like a broken faucet. She would always challenge anyone who dared think they had an amazing voice to a contest of song. And she would always win.<p>

This did not go unnoticed. Her son, and future mayor of Watersong would beg her to be more careful. But Mayor Rose would always tell Miles the same thing.

"The power of the Mayors voice is perfected with every generation it is passed down."

Mayor Rose's butler would try to warn her about the dangers of risking her voice so many times. She could damage her vocal chords if not careful. Mayor Rose would just scoff and claim that her vocal chords had been blessed by the Creator himself.

And the mysterious Raposa, Salem. He was the only one that the Mayor listened to without immediately shunning. She didn't know what it was about this Raposa that made her nervous. Perhaps it was because he had an air of elegance and confidence that the mayor had only ever seen on herself. Or maybe because he spoke every word with an emotion that made it sound like he was singing all the time. Every few nights, when the Mayor would sing on her patio, she could see that Salem was hiding in the shadows behind her. Listening to her voice. She always thought it was because her voice was marvelous, but Salem only listened because after she was done singing, he would be able to speak with her.

Once again, Mayor Rose sang to her people during a warm summers night, and they all listened in awe. Miles stood next to his mother and listened with fascination. He couldn't sing well just yet, but when Mayor Rose and himself got older, she would pass the gift of song on to him, and he would assume the role of mayor. Mayor Rose finished her song, and the people below her clapped and cheered. Mayor Rose smiled and waved.

"You have a wonderful voice Mistress Rose. Shame that you have so little respect for it." Salem started when Mayor Rose finished her song. She didn't turn towards him. She just glanced in his direction.

"It is my duty to share my voice with my people, so that the people and Watersong may flourish. If you see that as no respect for my voice then you do not understand what it means to be mayor." She finished waving as the last Raposa left. Then she turned towards Salem while grasping Miles hand and pushing a few strands of her curly golden hair behind her ears. Miles inched towards his mother. He understood that Salem was trying to protect his mother, but he didn't like that he insulted her and her choices. Salem and Mayor Rose gazed at each other. Mayor Rose had a hint of superiority in her eyes, while Salem looked almost sad. Salem broke the gaze and looked pass Mayor Rose. He was observing the silent town of Watersong. Night was the only time that little music filled the air. It was one of the more depressing times of Watersong.

"You claim that everything you do is for Watersong." He tiled his head up and stared at the moon. His black eye dimmed while his white eye, the one behind the mask, glowed. Miles always thought he could do that on command. It always happened whenever Salem was thinking long and hard about something. Miles was a little more observant then his mother. He sometimes could guess what Salem was going to say before he said it. There were little pitch changes in his voice when he was annoyed, pleased, or angry. He normally was sitting on the window edge when he was speaking to his mother, but stood up when he was going to say something that would haunt Miles dreams for days to come. If only his mother was more observant to what was happening, maybe she would be able to hold her ground against Salem. But every time they spoke, Salem would vanish as quietly was a whisper, while his mother would be either enraged or lost in thought. "_Everything_, eh? So those evenings when you are putting others to shame with your voice, when you know you're going to win,_ that's_ for Watersong?" Miles could hear Salem's pitch change just the tiniest bit. Miles wanted to think it was anger, but no, Salem was pleased with something. He didn't like where the conversation was going. Mayor Rose faltered for only a moment, but snapped back with a response. Miles could obviously tell his mother was angry, so Salem must know it as well.

"When I challenge my people, it's to give them inspiration to become better. So that their gift of song may become just as wonderful as mine." Salem snapped his head at Mayor Rose quickly.

"Your vanity will be your ultimate demise Mistress Rose. If you do not wish to lose your 'wonderful' gift, then learn some humility before someone teaches it to you." Miles thought that phrase almost sounded rehearsed. He couldn't take this anymore. His mother was vain, but he would not allow Salem to insult her. He stepped forward, letting go of his mother's hand.

"My Mama's voice has been perfected by our ancestors. Because she is the mayor, that means she _has_ the best voice." Salem chuckled. He didn't bother to look at Mayor Rose or Miles.

"Did your mother tell you that?" Miles hadn't expected that.

"Well…um...yes. But it's true! Watersong was founded on the foundation of song, and my ancestors have always been the mayor because their voice-"

"Yes, yes, I know the story." Salem interrupted. He was becoming annoyed. He always become annoyed when talking to Miles. "And yes, your mother does have the best voice of Watersong. But she acts like a child with the newest toy. She thinks because her voice is superior, that makes her superior. All that makes her is an egotistical fool." Salem glared at Mayor Rose. "Every rose has its thorn." Mayor Rose removed the rose from her hair, and stroked its petals.

"The rose has its thorns so that it survives longer then any other flower. While they are all beautiful, the rose is the only one with protection." Salem stood up and crept towards Mayor Rose until they were arms length. He removed his mask to reveal a black scar covering his white eye. It was the same size as his mask. He had never told Mayor Rose or Miles where it had come from. It looked like an eternal shadow was cast over the right side of his face.

"But no matter how much protection a rose has. It will one day wither and die." He didn't wait for Mayor Rose to respond. He exited through the open window, not even taking a moment to put on his mask. When Mayor Rose lunged through the window, he was gone. She placed the rose back into her hair, and returned outside. She leaned against the railing overlooking her village. A shiver ran through her body.

Miles sat down and looked at the city through the bars of the railing and observed the village. He noticed his mother shiver, and grabbed her hand. Sometimes he felt like he had the weight of Watersong on his shoulders, even though he was just the Mayors son. He could hear his mother muttering to herself. He could only pick out a few of the words. "Salem." "Vanity." And "best" were a few. He guessed she was musing over the recent argument with Salem. It still amazed him how Salem could anger his mother in just a few sentences, when his mother could barely put a scratch in Salem's quiet demeanor. It also scared him.

"Mama. Are you okay?" Miles knew the answer, but couldn't help but ask.

"Of course Miles. I'm fine. Salem doesn't understand what has to be done in in order for Watersong to thrive." Mayor Rose stared at the opera house. Her eyes lit up. "In fact, I'll show him. In a few days, I'll hold a opera concert at the Opera House. So that everyone can learn how to sing as well as I. Salem will also learn how important it is for everyone to hear me." Miles didn't like that idea. It was like his mother had just forgotten everything Salem had just told her. But, he was her son, and nothing he said would change her mind.

"That's…Is that a good idea Mama?" Miles asked. Mayor Rose knelt down to him and embraced him.

"The power of the Mayors voice is perfected with every generation it is passed down."

As Mayor Rose began contemplating the Opera Concert set in a few days, a lone figure stood on the roof of the Mayors Mansion. Even with the heat the figure had his cape wrapped around his body. Salem glared at Mayor Rose as she continued to talk about the concert. He had tried time and time again to warn the Mayor to either step down or face the consequences, but he now knew talking wasn't going to get anything solved.

"Mistress Rose." He spoke softly. "You ignore my warnings, and continue to regard yourself as better then the rest. I will teach you a grave lesson. One that you, your son, nor all of Watersong shall ever forget." Salem slipped into the shadows, and the night was quiet once more.


	2. Losing Faith

The next day was a bit cooler then the last, but Mayor Rose didn't mind. She was too excited for the upcoming Opera Concert. When she wasn't ordering around designers or back stage crew, she would rehearse her favorite songs. Mayor Rose wanted this to be perfect. She wanted her people to gain a higher confidence. She wanted Watersong to flourish.

She wanted Salem to be wrong for once.

Mayor Rose didn't let anyone know, but she feared Salem. Not like the way one might fear a spider or ghost, but she feared he might hurt her people, her town, or her son. Every time she thought of Salem while singing, her voice would crack a bit. She convinced herself that it was her nerves acting crazy. Although she had never been anxious for an Opera Concert before. Excited, yes. But not nervous. She put on her brave face and continued to smile and laugh like nothing was wrong.

But Miles knew his mother was starting to lose it. By the third day, he could see the bags under here eyes. He noticed she ate less and less each meal. Miles sat in his room and thought of Salem. He had no idea how anybody could suck the life out of someone in just a few days using barely more then a few sentences. He was grateful Salem hadn't appeared the last few days, but that was most likely because his mother hadn't been singing on the patio since the last encounter. Miles wasn't naive though. Salem was probably watching from the shadows (Which his mother seemed to avoid.) Watching. Waiting. Ready to pounce. Maybe with a knife in hand…

Miles shook his head. No, no! Salem was malicious, but only with his words. Salem had never physically harmed his mother. Heck, the only time he ever looked at his mother was when he looked her in the eye. Miles laid down with the pillow on top of his face. Everything was wrong. His mothers vanity. Salem. The Opera Concert. And it seemed he was the only one who cared. A knock on his door interrupted his train of thought. He sat up and removed the pillow from his head.

"Who is it?" Miles asked.

"Master Miles, it is I." It was the butler. Miles relaxed a bit. He was the only other person who understood Miles. He called for the butler to come in. Miles didn't know the butlers name. It's not that he didn't care. He'd asked many times. But every time the butler would just chuckle and tell him it didn't matter. Miles just called him Sir. The butler entered and closed the door swiftly. The butler looked slightly apprehensive. Miles stood up.

"Is something wrong, Sir?" the butler glanced at him like he forgot who he was, before he laughed.

"No, no. Well…yes, actually. " The butler sat on the end of the bed. Miles joined him. "I'm hoping you know this Opera Concert is a bad idea, correct?"

"I told her that right after she announced the idea. She said it was a marvelous idea. That it'd be the perfect chance to show Salem what being Mayor was really about." Miles tucked his knees in and wrapped his arms around them. "I love my Mama, but she can be a bit…"

"Air-headed?" The butler finished. He and Miles looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

"I was going to say childish, but yes, air-headed." Miles replied. This was another reason Miles like this butler the most. He wasn't always speaking highly of his mother like she would burst through the door and fire him at any moment. This butler knew how to relax and speak his mind. He would hold his tongue around the mayor, just for her sake. "I have a bad feeling Salem is going to do something terrible to Mama. Probably at the Opera Concert so everyone can see. I just wish that…" That she wasn't so vain. That she would stop for a moment and think about what she's doing. That she would care about more then just her singing. He wanted to say all of this, but he couldn't get himself to. "Have you tried to talk Mama out of this?"

"Yes I have. Time and time again. But she is set on doing this, I'm afraid." Both of them sighed. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. I'll try to talk her out of it even before the minute she performs. I fear Salem just as much as you do Master Miles. He is not to be trusted."

Miles and the butler continued to talk about Salem and the Opera Concert. Unnoticed to them, a shadow was eavesdropping on their every word. Salem could hear every word they spoke. He heard that they wanted to stop Mayor Rose's Opera Concert. Salem was right outside the window, sitting on the ledge, and hiding in a shadow. He snickered. His plan was already in motion. He had anticipated Miles would try to stop him. He just needed the proof. And now all he needed was to find Mayor Rose.

Mayor Rose strolled through the grand hallway, humming to her self. She had a busy afternoon ahead of her. First she was going to try on dresses, then practice her songs, direct the decorators, pick out music, organize advertisement.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she walked right past Salem. A few steps more, and she stopped. She hadn't just seen him, had she? She looked back.

And he was gone.

Mayor Rose chuckled to herself. "I must be over working myself." She thought. Mayor Rose turned to continue forward, and bumped right into Salem. The real Salem.

"Hello Mistress Rose." He started. "How is the…Opera Concert coming?" He spoke the words 'Opera Concert' as if he was tasting some terrible food. Mayor Rose straightened herself.

"Fine. Fine. Everything is going swimmingly, and everything will be done by tomorrow evening. It will be spectacular!" She spoke with as much confidence as she could muster, but she caught her voice shaking.

"Swimmingly, eh? How does Miles feel about this?"

"Miles? Oh, he was apprehensive at first, but I think he's come around to it. I was thinking of giving him a solo at the end. Or maybe a duet with me." Salem 'tsk tsked' her.

"Once again your thinking is wrong." Salem turned his back to her, and smiled a venomous smile. "He actually wants to stop your little concert. I heard him say he'd do anything to stop you." he turned to her. "Anything at all." Okay, so he was exaggerating a bit. Miles had said he would give anything for his mother to realize what she's doing. But this was Salem. Master of word play. Mayor Rose put a concerned finger to her chin. Miles wouldn't do anything to stop her. Would he? He had seemed very worried the night she suggested the idea. And she hadn't seen much of Miles after that. Maybe he had been planning something to stop her. But wait, this was Salem. Master of word play.

"Why should I believe you?" She questioned while placing her hands on her hips. Although Salem had never really lied to her, she just couldn't believe that Miles-her own flesh and blood-would try something to stop the Opera Concert. Didn't he understand how important it was for her people to hear her voice. To know that Watersong was still thriving? He had to understand! "Salem, explain yourself." Silence. Mayor Rose looked around. She hadn't even moved her eyes away from Salem, and yet, he was gone. "Salem?" Maybe he vanished when she blinked. "That's silly, Salem couldn't have done that!" She thought. Maybe he had never been there. Maybe that Salem had been a figment of her imagination. The experience seem real enough to her though. Real enough that the thought consumed her mind and made her heart race. She shuddered and continued onwards a little quicker then before. From the darkest corner, the Phantom of Watersong laughed.

"I've put my piece on the chess board Mistress Rose. Now it's your turn."

Mayor Rose sat on the velvet red sofa in her living room, stroking the petals of the rose that she held in her hand. It had been almost twenty-four hours since she had spoke with Salem, and she had convinced herself that Miles wouldn't do anything to stop the concert, but he might try something; and that simply wouldn't do. The Opera Concert was tomorrow, and she had gone through so much to set everything up. Mayor Rose wanted to talk to Miles about it, but every time she had the opportunity, she realized that she had no idea how to approach him. She couldn't just go up to her beloved son and say: "Son, are you planning to ruin the Opera Concert?" Or "I don't want you doing anything to mess up my precious Opera Concert." There had to be an easier way-and she had thought of it. Miles may be angry with her, but it was for the best.

"Mayor Rose?" A voice called from the hallway. "You called for me?" Entering the room was the butler Miles had talked to yesterday. Mayor Rose set the flower down next to her and stood up.

"I have a something I need you to do for me tomorrow. It's…crucial… to the success of the concert." Mayor Rose couldn't make eye contact with the butler. She felt horrible for doing this, but knew it was necessary. The butler arched an eyebrow.

"What is it Madam?" The butler was concerned. He hadn't had to do much for the Opera Concert itself. He had given his opinion on which songs and opening acts should be in the Opera Concert, but that was it. Now he was being given a crucial job? He was suspicious. The Mayor sighed.

"I need you to keep Miles away from the concert tomorrow." The butlers heart stopped for a moment.

"Madam?" Was all the butler could say before Mayor Rose held up a hand to silence him.

"Please. I have reasons which I can't tell you. You must do this for me." She had to put her foot down. Her people couldn't know that she was slowly losing her grip. "I will not discuss it anymore." The butler wanted to speak. He had known the mayor was slowly spiraling into obsession, but this had just surprised him. The mayor loved her son. He had thought the mayor loved her son more the her gift of song or Watersong.

He _had_ thought that.

All he could do was bow his head and agree to the selfish deed. He exited the room with his eyes slightly closed. His mind kept telling him that Salem was behind this. That somehow, Salem had done something to make Mayor Rose lose trust in her son. But would Salem go that far just to get what he wanted? Actually, yes, he would. But had he? The butler wanted nothing more then to find Salem and give him a piece of his mind. It may not do anything to Salem, but it would make him feel better. Like he hadn't lost total control of everything just yet. But for now, he had to follow Mayor Rose's orders. Miles would put up as much resistance as he could, but he would listen to his mother in the end. Miles was a good rapo. The butler headed for Miles room, and tapped on the door. He waited a few moments before knocking. When no one answered, he slowly opened the door, and saw that the room was empty. The butler closed the door and headed to the patio over looking the village. It was Miles favorite spot if he needed time alone. He peeked his head through the window, but didn't see Miles. The butlers huffed with slight annoyance. He headed back downstairs, and was about to check his room again, when he saw something that made his vision pulse.

"Salem." He had seen a black wisp of something-A cape, a shadow, something-walk through the doors that led to the rose garden. His desire to speak with Salem made him forget all about Miles for a moment. He dashed to the door and swung it open. There was nothing in the small hallway which lead to the rose garden. He ran through the hallway and pulled open the doors to the rose garden. He was assaulted with the scent of roses and water. He was now in Mayor Rose's sanctuary. He didn't need to look hard to find the source of the blackness. It was Salem alright. And next to him stood a young Miles with tears in his eyes. The butler looked from the curios Salem, who's eyes seemed to glow, to the sad Miles whom was whipping his eye and trying to stand tall.

"Well hello." Salem started. He didn't look phased. The butler on the other hand was lost for words. "You are Mistress Rose's favorite servant, are you not? What was your name again? Ah…Anthony? Andrew? It doesn't matter. I was just telling Miles that Mistress Rose didn't want Miles to attend the Opera Concert. He didn't take it so well." The butler knew Miles wouldn't take it well, but to start crying? There was something more.

"You're lying." The butler barked. "Miles wouldn't be in tears over that. What did you say to him?" Salem just laughed.

"Now what makes you think that I had lied to Master Miles? Or that I'm lying to you?" The butlers brow was starting to sweat. He knew he would get nothing out of Salem. He turned to Miles, whom had whipped the tear from his eye, but was still red in the face.

"Miles, what did he say to you? How long have you two been talking?"

"We've been talking for about twenty minutes I think." If it was twenty minutes, then the butler couldn't have seen Salem walking through the corridor. Then what had he seen? "Salem said to me that she knows that I wanted to stop the Opera Concert, and that she's furious with me. He said that Mama won't allow me to go to the concert, and she wants nothing to do with me until it's over." So that's why he's upset. Miles is a good son, and he loves his mother, so for him to think that his mother hates him would tear him to pieces. But it wasn't true!

"Miles, I just talked to your mother. She isn't furious. But…it is true…that she doesn't want you to attend the Opera Concert." He hung his head in shame.

"But how am I supposed to protect Mama! She doesn't know something bad will probably happen! No one else will protect her so I have to!" The butler was shocked. Even thought Miles knew his mother wasn't angry, he still was scared that she would get hurt, and he wouldn't be able to protect her. The butler just then realized that Miles was very mature for his young age. Salem cackled.

"Your mother doesn't need protection. Everything that happens tomorrow will happen, and it'll happen for a reason." Neither Miles nor the butler knew that this was not only an insult, but a warning. "This discussion bores me. I merely came here to inform Miles of the news. Now that that's done with, I must be off." He strolled past the butler without even glancing his way. The butler didn't move until he heard the door slam behind him. He didn't bother going after Salem. Right now he had to comfort a very worried Miles. He had no idea what Salem had said, and how much of it had been lies. He knelt down in front of Miles, who had fresh tears in his eyes. The butler had never known how worried Miles had been. He knew he should've felt angry toward Salem, but all his anger was directed at Mayor Rose. Mayor Rose was so obsessed with this concert that she was ignoring her sons cries. It made the butlers heart sink.

"Alto" Was all the butler said. Miles whipped his eyes and cocked his head.

"What?"

"My name is Alto. This 'Sir' stuff makes me feel like my grandfather." Miles chuckled. His smile quickly vanished.

"Do I have to stay home tomorrow? I need to protect Mama!" Alto sighed.

"I don't believe it would be best if you did, but your mother has told me to tell you to stay away. I'm sorry Miles." He had to say something else. So he said the first thing that came to mind. "But I will personally make sure that Rose is kept safe. You have my word." Miles grinned from ear to ear. Just to hear that his mother would be kept safe brightened his mood.

"Thank you Sir! I mean 'Alto.'" Both of them laughed. The butler regretted what he had just said. Of course he would try to protect Mayor Rose. But if something bad did happen to her, what would Miles think? How would he feel? Alto felt his heart race.

Salem stayed by the door listening to the conversation between Miles and Alto. He rolled his eyes every time either of them said something sappy. He wanted to get out of the mansion as quickly as possible, but he couldn't leave just yet. Salem sat by the door and impatiently tapped his fingers on the floor. There were some things Salem was patient with, but waiting wasn't one of them. When Salem was just about to leave and complete the deed himself, a black shadow slithered through the door on the other end of the hallway, and snaked toward him. As it got closer, it became a black pile of goo. When it stopped in front of Salem, it manifested itself into one of Salems minions-a snow white plasmaghost. Salem rose to face his minion.

"Did you find it?" Salem questioned with impatience. The plasmaghost made a few noises that sound like someone was drowning. Salem seemed to be able to understand the noises, for he broke into a grin. "Excellent. Tomorrow will be a day no one in Watersong will soon forget." Salem receded into the shadows, followed by the plasmaghost. Soon, all that could be heard was a low cackle.


	3. Opera Singer Extraordinaire

The morning of the Opera Concert was one everyone was looking forward to. Not only was it a chance to dress up in your best garb and listen to exquisite music, but it was times like these that proved to everyone that Watersong was still in good times. It made everyone look toward the future with optimism and joy.

These were the emotions Mayor Rose weren't feeling at the moment.

It was only a few hours before the concert, and Mayor Rose was scurrying around the mansion with haste. She still had to finish some final preparations. Very mundane things, really. What necklace she should wear. What color rose should go into her hair. If she should enter the stage from the left or right. Mayor Rose was worrying herself into a frenzy. And when the mayor was worried, everyone was. All of her butlers and maids asked her if she was alright, and if they could get her anything. Mayor Rose repeated the same thing to all of them:

"I just want this performance to be extra magnificent!"

What she really wanted was to show Salem how wrong he was. Their discussion a week back still lingered in her mind, and reared its ugly head anytime she had a moment to herself. As the days rolled by, she cared more about showing Salem up then what her people thought of her. She remembered every time she would rehearse her songs, a little voice would speak to her over her shoulders.

_"Would Salem like that?" "I'm sure he's heard that dozens of times." "How mediocre."_

It was slowly killing her on the inside. The Opera Concert were supposed to be fun and enjoyable. Now she just wanted it to end. But before it ended, she had to get her hair done. Straight or curls…

Miles sat on the patio, watching the city bustle with excitement. He could see the Opera House from his position. It was obviously teeming with life as the last few adjustments were made. The singing of men, women, and children filled the air. This evening was a glorious event. But Miles saw the darker side of all of this. All of the citizens had never seen Salem, nor have they even heard of him. But if they had, they would all agree with Miles that the Opera Concert this evening was a horrible idea. Miles and Alto were the only ones who knew what was probably going to occur, and only Alto could do something about it. And he couldn't do much, for Mayor Rose would punish him severely if he did. Miles was confined to the mansion. His only way to help was to pray to the Creator that all wouldn't end in tragedy.

"Creator, if you can hear me, I just ask that you keep my mama safe. Please let no harm come her way." He repeated every time his heart started to race. It only soothed him for a few minutes before he began to worry again. Besides praying, he had to rely on Alto and his promise to keep his mother safe. He still felt terrible that he couldn't do anything. Staring at the Opera House was starting to depress him, so he retreated back inside and headed for his room. He figured he would just sleep the rest of the afternoon and evening away. When he collapsed on his bed, he heard a knock on his door. He groaned to himself before standing up and opening the door. On the other side was his mother. Miles and Mayor Rose stared at each other for a moment before Mayor Rose smiled.

"I wanted to check up on you. We haven't talked in a while." Rose blurted.

"You've been busy with the concert, so…yeah." You've been so busy with the concert you've ignored me and my warnings was the longer version. One look at his mother made him still his tongue. She looked ten years older. Her bags were bright purple, and would take some serious make up to hide. Her eyes looked grayish, and a few strands of her hair were graying as well.

"I know, but I'm you're mother, and you're my world to me. I've been wanting to talk to you, but the designers and butlers would drag me away before I got the chance!" Mayor Rose laughed at her joke, but Miles stayed firm.

"You could've tried harder." Miles muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said how's the concert coming along?" He lied. Normally, his mother would've sniffed out the lie, but she was so drained she didn't bother questioning Miles.

"It's fine. It'll be done and over with before you know." If that was her way in saying sorry that he wasn't allowed to attend, it wasn't working. Miles was still upset that his mother wasn't going to allow him to be there. He tried not to let it show, but he had a feeling his bitterness was plastered all over his face. "Miles, please understand that I'm only keeping you away from the Opera Concert because it's important for everything to go right, and I can't have you back stage worrying yourself sick."

"But something is going to happen Mama! Salem is up to no good! You heard what he said to you last week! And I'm sure he's been watching us for-"

"Miles, please, that's enough." Mayor Rose pushed her hair out of her eyes. She tried to look sympathetic, but the only emotion her eyes could convey was exhaustion. "When you're Mayor, you'll understand what must be done." She turned and marched off. Miles closed the door, and laid his head against it. His heart was racing a million miles per minute, and his mother just came and increased the speed. Miles closed his eyes, and fought back the tears. He was losing the quiet battle against Salem. A rapping noise on his door forced his eyes open. He opened the door, and there stood Alto.

"Master Miles, I just wanted to let you know that I will be backstage with your mother the whole time. Salem won't be able to sneak onto stage while I'm there. Please don't worry about a thing." Alto was smiling, hoping to reassure Miles. Miles smiled back for his sake. He still was going to worry. He would worry until his mother walked through the front doors, and both of them were hugging. Miles thanked Alto. Alto bowed, and scurried off. Miles closed the door, and collapsed on his bed, instantly falling asleep.

As the hours passed, and afternoon turned to evening, the streets of Watersong were bursting with life. Even in the cold, chatter rang out through the streets as dozens of Watersong citizens gathered in front of the Opera House to hear the music. The concert was to open with the Watersong School of Gifted Vocalists choir, and then move on to the towns pick; a newly wed couple who would sing their vows to each other. And then end with Mayor Rose herself. Right now the choir was in the middle of their performance; A group of 30 or so children. They sounded heavenly. Mayor Rose sat in the dressing room backstage, drinking hot tea and rehearsing her song one last time. Mayor Rose was ready to get this over with so should could be with her son again. After finishing the song, and gulping down the last of the tea, she stared at herself in the mirror, and started to fix up her hair. It didn't need to be fixed, but she had been so jittery this last week that she couldn't sit still. She heard the applause as the choir finished their song and exited the stage. One act down, one more to go before she was on. Mayor Rose stood and adjusted her dress. A beautiful purple ball gown with yellow trimming around the end of the gown and breasts. It was her favorite. A stage hand poked his head in, and informed the Mayor she would be up in about ten minutes. Mayor Rose thanked him as he backed out. She sat down once again and put her head in her hands. She was so physically and-after that talk with Miles-emotionally drained, that she didn't know how her song was going to sound. She forced herself to pick her head up, and think about her position as Mayor. Her duty was to ensure the prosperity of Watersong, and she couldn't do that with her head buried in her hands. She was Mayor! And as Mayor she had a sacred duty to do. She listened, and heard the couple singing the chorus. She rose once again, and headed back stage to wait for her cue.

On the rooftop overlooking the Opera House, the Phantom of Watersong gazed at each act as they went on. Salem had his cape wrapped tightly around his body. He was patiently waiting for the Mayor to walk on stage. His plan had been difficult to establish, but he had gotten everything set. All he had to do was wait. As the children walked off stage and the couple entered, Salem thought about Mayor Rose's vanity. He never knew he could despise a person as much as he did her. She was shallow, vain, and obnoxious. The only reason she ruled these imbeciles was because her ancestors founded Watersong. If they hadn't, she would be just like everyone else. Salem felt his face burn, and could tell his hands were shaking. He had never been truly angry before. But right now, he knew he couldn't feel any other emotion. He had to get rid of that damned Mayor once and for all.

The couple finished bowing to the cheering crowd below, and headed backstage. There would be a five minute intermission before Mayor Rose would sing her song. Five minutes to calm down. He couldn't be angry. Not now. He was about to help this village, and he refused to do it mad. Salem released his cape, and it flapped in the wind. He let the cold air cool himself down. His nerves settled almost instantly. It was rare for him to lose his nerve. Letting yourself become engulfed with rage was letting yourself lose control. And Salem was always in control.

The orchestra below him started to play, which meant Mayor Rose would be out in a moment. It was almost time. The lights dimmed, and a single spotlight illuminated the stage in a golden glow. The crowed erupted with applause and cheers as Mayor Rose casually strolled out. Salem observed her carefully. He could see her shoulders were stiff, and when she waved, she did it quickly. She was nervous. Very nervous. Mayor Rose approached the microphone, and started to sing. The crowd went silence as soon as the first note escaped her lips. She wasn't singing her best tonight was what Salem thought immediately. He wanted to move now, but he figured it would be better to wait until her song was over. Mayor Rose was singing a classic. One every rapo boy and girl knew before they learned to walk. The Raposa in the crowd were whipping away tears and clasping their hands in admiration. Salem couldn't believe they liked her! She was singing terribly. Were these Raposa that ignorant and small-minded that they could not hear! Mayor Rose finished with a big finale, and the entire crowd started screaming in admiration. Salem stood up straight. The liked that? That was a mockery to music! Salem could feel his whole body shake, and even with the cold night air around him, he felt hot. He was never angry, and yet… He didn't care.

"Enough!" He bellowed with scorn.

Miles was watching the Opera House, just waiting for something bad to happen. The choir sang without a hitch, and the couple were beautiful. After the intermission, his mother would perform. He figured he had enough time to grab some water before she started. He had been so intensely staring at every inch of the Opera House that his eyes went dry and his lips felt cracked. The performances had gone well, and so far, no sigh of Salem.

Miles stole his way through the quiet house. Save for the few butlers lounging around, he was alone. He entered the kitchen and grabbed a small glass cup. He stared at his reflection for a few moments. He noticed that he looked as exhausted as his mother was. He had small creases under his eyes, and his eyes were half closed. Miles strolled over to the sink, and filled the cup. When he turned around, the cup slipped out of his hand, and crashed to the ground below. Miles groaned before heading to the supply closet. He could've just called out for one of the maids to clean it, but he just wanted to do something to keep himself awake. He opened the closet door.

And found Alto bound and gagged.

Miles gasped. Poor Alto was sitting on the floor, desperately trying to free himself. When Miles opened the door, Alto's eyes widened. Miles hastily untied the restraints around his arms and legs, and removed the tape from his mouth. Alto started to gasp for air. When he looked at Miles once again, he smiled weakly.

"Miles? Are you okay?"

"_Me?_ Y-you're the one who's….who did this to you!" Miles dreaded the answer. If Alto said it, then his mother was in grave danger.

"Salem, I'm afraid." Miles bit his tongue. "I overheard what he plans to do tonight." Alto tried to stand, but his ankle was twisted in an odd direction which forced him to cry out and fall to the ground. Had Salem done that? "Miles, get your mother back here now! If his plan succeeds, Your mother and Watersong are finished! Go!" Miles nodded and backed up slowly. "GO!" Miles now turned and ran out of the kitchen as fast as his legs could carry him. He was scarred of what was going to happen. Salem wasn't just after his mother, he was after the whole town! The cold air stiffened his limbs, but the adrenaline pumping through his body pushed him forward. He was a only down a few flights of stairs when he heard Salem yell.

Salem had the whole towns attention. Who was this masked Raposa? Salem realized he loved the attention. He had hidden himself for so long, that he forget what it was like to be feared by many. He started to laugh. But it was an angry laugh. Almost maniac.

"You call _that_ singing!" He cried. He took a few steps forward, and just before he fell off the roof, he vanished. The crowd scanned everyone, and a few children were crying. Everyone started screaming when Salem suddenly appeared in the middle of the crowd. He glared at everyone. The cold night air felt warm compared to the chill from his gaze. He strolled toward the entrance, and vanished once again. When he reappeared, he was on stage, hidden in the shadows. He heard Mayor Rose stumble backwards a bit.

"How dare you!" Mayor Rose shouted. Somebody had the gall to insult her voice? The Raposa sounded familiar, but it couldn't be…"Who do you think you are!" Salem chuckled, and stepped out of the shadows. Mayor Rose's breathe stopped. It was like her worst nightmare came to life.

"Who am I?" He was now addressing the crowd. He cackled to the sky. "I am Salem! Opera Singer Extraordinaire!" He realized he had lost control to his anger. But right now, he didn't care. He was going to get his revenge on this loathsome mayor, and damn it, he was going to do it with a big, maniacal smile.

Mayor Rose turned away from him. Opera singer? He had never heard Salem sing before. What was Salem doing?

"Hmmph. I don't believe you." She was not about to let Salem get the best of her in front of her people. Even though inside, she was shaking, she stood firm on the outside. Salem crept over to the Mayor, and whispered into her ear.

"Let's see how loyal your fans are when the hear _me_ sing!" Mayor Rose hastily turned her head towards him. Him? Sing? What game was this?

"You can't be serious…" Was all she could say. Salem couldn't mean what she thought he meant. Her citizens loved her. He couldn't really think that they would betray her like that. Salem grinned, exposing his sharp teeth and his gums. His breathe had the scent of roses and blood. He crept to the other side of the stage. He chuckled before turning to face the Mayor again.

"Ho ho…let's make this interesting." He approached the mayor. He stared right at her. Right_ through_ her. "Care to make a small wager?" He said each word crisply, like they would be the most important thing he would ever say. Mayor Rose wanted to back away from him, but by doing so, she would show weakness. She turned to face her village. Would this nightmare ever end? Salem continued on. "The winner will claim the title of greatest Opera Singer in the World." He paused. And cackled as he said the next sentence. "While the loser will be unable to utter a single word for all eternity!" Salem took a step back, and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small conch shell. It was the item the plasmaghost recovered for Salem. "I have here a Promise Conch. And with it, our pact will be forever binding." He placed the Promise Conch on the banister. It emitted a soft yellow glow, illuminating the night. "So what do you say? Do we have a deal?" Mayor Rose gazed at the Promise Conch. She had heard stories of this item. How if you made a promise to it, you must keep it for eternity. Salem was now asking her to promise to give up her voice if she lost the challenge. This was worse then her worse nightmare.

"Mom! Don't do it!" A small voice cried from below. "The power of the Promise Conch cannot be undone!" Mayor Rose peered over the banister, and saw Miles, who was sweating profusely. She felt so guilty for ignoring him. He was right all along. But Salem just issued a challenge. It was irony in his eyes, she knew. But she could not pass up this challenge. She was the Mayor of Watersong! She had the best voice in the land. And she couldn't say no in front of her people. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. She glanced at the Promise Conch for a moment more before turning to her son. She leaned over the railing.

"Miles…The power of the Mayors voice is perfected with every generation it is passed down." She straightened her shoulders. "There's no way I can possibly lose." She spun around, and met Salem eye to eye. "I accept your challenge." As soon as the words were spoken, the Promise Conch was surrounded by a ghostly white mist. The deal had been made. Salem snickered.

"Haha, excellent."


	4. Light of my Life

The mayor and Salem stood in front of the crowd. Nobody knew what to do. The mayor had not only bet her voice, but she had just bet the future of Watersong. Salem turned to Mayor Rose, and bowed his head.

"Mistress Rose, you may go first." Salem backed up, and let Mayor Rose have the stage to herself. She thought carefully about which song she would sing. She was skillful in many songs, but which one was the best? She turned slightly from the crowd and tilted her head to face the floor. By doing so, she caught a glimpse of Miles. He had his hands over his mouth in shock and fear. Mayor Rose guilt blossomed into shame. The shame of ignoring her son, and treating him like a small child. She suddenly knew what song she wanted to sing. It was one of her best, one of her favorites, and one Miles would know. She had to apologize to Miles, and this was going to be her way of doing it. She addressed the orchestra as to which song to play. When they were ready, Mayor Rose took a breathe, and began to sing.

_"~My son, let my voice fill this room one more time._

_Rehearse this line by line, until I'm out of time."_

She sang this song to Miles when he was younger. It explained that one day she would leave, but she would never be truly gone, and that he would become a wonderful mayor. Mayor Rose refused to even look at Salem. She sang straight to Miles. Her precious Miles, who had only wanted to keep his mother safe. Mayor Rose felt like the child, and her son the responsible adult. She gripped the railings as she put as much heart into the song as she could. Half way through the song, she felt her eyes water. All her shame was suddenly present, and this was the only way she knew how to make amends. Miles started to wipe his eyes, as did a few towns people.

_"~You'll be the light, of my life."_

But she didn't care about them.

_"~The light of my life."_

She just wanted her son to hear her. To beg for his forgiveness and love.

_"~Light of my life!"_

The entire village burst into applauds and cheers as soon as she finished. Miles smiled and waved to his mother, whom waved back. She had just sung her heart out, and that was all she could do. Now it was Salems turn. The village realized this all at once, and they all went silent. Salem had his cape wrapped around his body, and was smiling sinisterly.

"How precious. I'm sure your son appreciates that, but will the fools of Watersong appreciate it when their village cracks?" Mayor Rose gained a new confidence that had been sucked away the week before.

"If you believe you have a better voice then I, sing to us now." Mayor Rose was tired of being pushed around by Salem. No more, she thought to herself. Salem had almost torn her and her son apart, and she would never let him do something like that again! Salem cocked an eyebrow.

"Confident, are we? A little too late for that." He shocked the crowd when he announced he wanted no music to be played. Mayor Rose knew this was a risky move. Not even she performed many songs without music to accompany her voice. The night grew still as Salem took center stage. A few dreadful moments passed before he sung the first note.

And Mayor Rose's heart fell.

His voice was breathtaking. Every note was beautiful. She now understood why he wanted no music to be played. It would have hindered Salems song. She couldn't make out what song he was performing. It sounded dark and sinister, but also smooth and charming. Mayor Rose put a hand on her chest. She prayed to the Creator for the miracle that Salem would slip up. A yawn he couldn't stifle, a missed note, the Opera House suddenly collapsing all around them. But with every second that past and every marvelous chord that Salem sang, she knew the Creator had forsaken her. Not only her, she realized, but all of Watersong. All because of her vanity.

Salem ended the song with a big finish. With the challenge done, it was time to figure out who was better. Nobody cheered for Salem, but their silence was louder then the applause they had given Mayor Rose. Salem clasped the Promise Conch in his hands. It was obvious who had just won. Everyone knew it. Mayor Rose slumped to her knees, but kept herself upright with her hands. That's when she heard it. The most gut-wrenching laugh coming from Salem. He was ecstatic.

"It seems the battle is over and the winner is decided! Any final words, Rose?" Rose slowly lifted her head to look at Salem. He towered over her. His shadow darkened the area around him.

"Miles-" Was the only word she could speak before she started to choke. It felt like her throat was being ripped out by Salem himself. When she was able to make sense of her surroundings once more, she saw a yellow mist escape her throat and enter the Promise Conch. It was her voice. She tried to scream, but the only sound that came out was a huff. Rose returned her gaze to the floor. She had lost. Not just the battle, but she had lost her voice, her village, and her son. She desperately tried not to cry, but the tears fought their way through, and sprung forth. She couldn't handle this. Salem knelt on the floor, and tilted Rose's head so that they were eye to eye. Rose had no energy left to push him back. She was too miserable and weak to do anything. Salems rose-and-blood breathe stung her eyes. He grinned with malice.

"I warned you that if you did not learn humility, someone would teach it to you. You are now just a sniveling shell of a has-been. It is a rightful punishment for a bitch like yourself." He pushed her away. "Not only have you bet your voice, but you've bet the prosperity of this town!" He rose just in time to hear someone clamor up the stairs to the balcony.

"Mama! Mama!" It was the sound of a devastated Miles. He pushed the curtain back to see Salem looming over his mother. Rose was on her hands and knees. Miles jumped to her side and started to hug her. his face was beat red, and tears were streaming down his face. "Mama! This is my fault! I'm so sorry! Please Mama! Say something!" Rose clasped her son in her arms and wept. She wanted to tell her son that he was right all along, and that she was a terrible fool. But all she could do was shake her head and hold her son close. They hugged in silence for a few minutes before Miles released his mother and looked too Salem. "Please Salam." His voice was unstable. He was sniffling, and his tears were blinding him. "Give Mama her voice back! She has learned her lesson! I just…I…Mama…" His legs gave out, and he was know on his knees, begging for Salem to show mercy. The entire village was in tears over the loss of their Mayors voice, and for Miles even greater loss. Save for Salem, who stood tall and unemotional. Whatever emotional tyrant he had been on before had passed, and he was his quiet self once more.

"Still your tongue boy. Your mother does not deserve to sing. She does not even deserve to speak." Salem gripped the Promise Conch harder. "The Promise Conch is my trophy, and so is her voice. Your mother will never speak again." Miles whipped his nose before looking up at Salem.

"Where are you taking the conch?" Miles asked. He doubted he would get an answer.

"Where ever I please. It will be safe from anyone who wishes to steal it." Miles knew that Salem had just indirectly told him that he would never be able restore his mothers voice. Was Salem expecting Miles just to give up on his mother? Just because she had lost her voice, didn't mean he was done fighting. Miles slowly stood up, never taking his eyes off of Salem.

"I'll find the Conch. Wherever you hide it, and restore my mama's voice. I swear it." Salem and Miles locked eyes. Salem searched for any hint of fear or doubt, yet found none. Salem thought his options over carefully. The only way to make sure the Conch stayed safe was a tedious decision. He would have to keep an eye on Miles for a while. Until he realized it was futile. Salem turned and left the stage, not bothering to reply to Miles promise. Besides, he had his own promise he had to fulfill.

Twenty-fours later, and Salem found himself in the dark, damp mines of Lavasteam. A town north of Watersong. Salem held a clipboard in his hand. Attached to it, a single sheet of paper printed with twenty names. Salem had been waiting for almost thirty minutes. He was becoming annoyed.

"Where is that blasted fool?" Salem mumbled. He didn't enjoy waiting in a smelly abandoned cave for a nutty self proclaimed king to arrive. Salem wanted to traverse the cave, but dared not go further. He had been warned that if he went too far in, he might be seen by a miner, or become lost in the labyrinth. Salem could destroy anyone who noticed him, and he highly doubted he would get lost. Salem listened intently for the echo of footsteps, but silence was all that met him. Salem leaned against a wall, and removed his mask.

He thought about the past evening, and realized how badly he had acted. Salem was a Rapo of discipline and humility, yet he had acted out of character. Too much like his true self. He was ecstatic that he had finally rid that pesky mayor of her vanity, but he had lost control while in the process. He had come off as evil. He had let a young boy intimidate him, and he spoke like a mad man. But he couldn't dwell on the past. What's done is done, he repeated to himself. He had hidden the Promise Conch, and now all he had to do was sit back and wait for Watersong to crumble. That, and make sure Miles wouldn't locate the Promise Conch. He couldn't wait to finish his long tedious plan. He had just finished the first part, and now had three or two more parts to complete. Salem wiped some dirt off his mask. There was going to be a long journey ahead of him.

The sound of footsteps had Salem glancing up. A long shadow was approaching. Salem replaced the mask and stood straight. It was the expected guest.

"You weren't followed?" Salem questioned.

"Of course not! I just told those lazy miners to get to work and they scurried off like little baki's!" Salem hated King Miney almost as much as he hated Rose. Rose was vain, while King Miney was egotistical. But he had the resources Salem needed to complete his plan, and King Miney was power hungry enough to go along with whatever Salem would plan.

Salem opened the collar of his cape, and removed a small grey machine. It looked like a small necklace; barely a centimeter in width. He handed it to King Miney.

"I must thank you for the device. It helped me immensely." King Miney snickered.

"That'll teach those singers not to waste their lives on something as worthless as music." King Miney fingered the device. "I call this sucker the 'Singer-Tron 1000.' Pretty catchy, no?" Salem's eye twitched.

"Of course. It worked perfectly. The…'Singer-Tron 1000' did exactly what it was supposed to do. It made my song sound perfect, and I beat Rose with little effort." Salem was great at many things, but singing wasn't one of them. So what if he cheated? It was the only way to remove that loathsome mayor from power.

"Yeah. Can Chief Engineer Key make a nifty device or what?" King Miney pocketed the device. He leaned forward with a look in his eye. The look of power. "Now hold up your end of the bargain. I'm waiting." Salem shook his head while handing King Miney the clipboard.

"My my, aren't we impatient?" King Miney snapped his head to Salem.

"Don't you use that tone with the King! You're lucky you're helping me root out the traitors, or I would work your pretty face until you died on the cold ground!" Salem wanted nothing more then to back hand this fool and leave, but he needed to stay on good terms with King Miney. Just for a little longer at least. Salem swallowed his pride and bowed.

"Of course Sire. I meant no disrespect." Salem rose. "On that list are the names of the Raposa who have planned, or are planning either a revolution, or to sabotage the Banya Crystal Coal Mine. Along with what offence each Raposa has committed." Salem snickered. "I believe you'll be happy with the information, which would mean my end of the deal has been completed."

King Miney scanned the list. When he got to the bottom, he did a double take.

"Wait, wait." King Miney was tilting his head in confusion. "You put Key and…and my own brother? Moe wouldn't try," Miney read his offence. "to overthrow me?" He read Key's offence. "And you think Key would try to sabotage the Rabosa? He's created each one to serve me."

"I do not think this, I know this. I have spent hours investigating, and each report there is fact." Miney was still shaking his head. Salem sighed. "Sire, Key and Moe are the most likely candidates to betray you. A reason you are proving. You trust them both, so they know they can sneak around without you asking questions. I promise each name on there is there for a reason."

"I don't know." King Miney mused.

"As a King, you must show no restraint when it comes to the matter of power. If you show weakness to anyone, whether it be a trusted engineer or a family member, then everyone will know that you have limits. As a man to be respected, you must be limitless. Am I clear?" King Miney closed his eyes before nodding once.

"Of course. You are correct. Everyone on this list will be persecuted. This information is very crucial."

"Very good. I have business elsewhere. Good day." Salem turned and marched off. He just wanted to get away from King Miney as fast as possible. He was sure King Miney would stay true to his word. Even the slightest hint of betrayal sent King Miney into a frenzy. With this information, and a 'reliable' source, King Miney would waste no time having each Raposa sent to the dungeon.

-A few months later-

"Creator, please show us the way again." Mari, the young mayor of a small village pleaded. A few moments passed, and nothing happened. But when the blank white ground suddenly filled with rich color, everyone sighed with relief. Mari, Jowee; whom was Mari's best friend, and the Hero all nodded with satisfaction. Before anyone could start forward, shouting filled the air.

"Get away from me!" The voice called. It sounded frightened and angry. Mari, Jowee, and the Hero wasted no time tracking down the voice. They stood in front of a large opera house that looked in need of repairs. In front of them was a beautiful fountain. Or it might've been beautiful if all the color hadn't been drained. The boy backed up as far as he dare. He didn't care as much about falling into the endless void then getting away from the masked pursuer.

"Miles, you stubborn brat!" Salem called as he jumped down the stairs, trying to block Miles escape route. Salem was exhausted from having to make sure Miles didn't find the Promise Conch, annoyed that he had to act like his babysitter, and furious that Miles was making him exhausted and annoyed. He was Salem, Opera Singer Extraordinaire! Not Salem the babysitter.

After the battle against Rose and the meeting with King Miney, Salem returned to Watersong to keep an eye on Miles. He loathed every second the young rapo tried to find the Promise Conch. Salem was sure he had hidden it well, but Miles was persistent, and would search every corner of the globe to find it. The only high point of staying in Watersong was watching Rose's health fall. Salem would grin every time he realized that Rose's death was mere days away. When Watersong had truly fallen, his plan would take a giant leap forward. Salem snaked toward Miles. Miles stood tall. His shoulder squared, and a determined look on his face. Miles remembered that fateful night all to well.

"I will _never_ forgive you for what you've done!"


End file.
